


Constant Vigilance

by vamplover82



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank watches an old tour video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Vigilance

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Written for the Doppelganger challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/mychemicaltest/profile)[**mychemicaltest**](http://community.livejournal.com/mychemicaltest/)

Frank rarely watched interviews, concerts, or any other videos they had filmed because really, it wasn't like he hadn't been there. But every once in awhile, he got a little nostalgic and would pull out an old video. Mostly it happened around his birthday, which yeah, was in a couple of days.

So, he was currently curled up on his sofa watching some really badly filmed Warped Tour footage. He was pretty sure Bob was the man behind the camera since he only ever seemed to show up once or twice in any of their videos. Not to mention that he was sort of a home video fiend.

Frank watched as Gerard and Mikey talked in whispers, Gerard laughing at whatever Mikey had said. Damn they looked young, especially Gerard. Hard to believe that was only two years ago.

The camera then cut over to him and…? Oh yeah, Joe Trohman. They had been talking guitar, and Frank had been so caught up in the conversation that he didn't notice the video camera until it was right up in his face.

"Cut it out, Bob!" he yelled as Bob stuck the camera in his face.

Frank chuckled at the angle of the shot. He was pretty much looking right up his own nose.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he heard himself say. "Seriously man, you like looking up your own nose?"

It took Frank a moment to really get what he had said on the video. It didn't exactly make sense in the context of the video, but he felt kinda stupid for thinking it could be talking to him. Just to test it, though, he decided to answer. After all, no one was around to see him make a fool of himself.

"Well, it's kinda funny."

"Yeah, I suppose it might be."

Shit, that definitely sounded like a reply to him. The camera abruptly pulled back so Frank could see his entire face.

"At least my hair isn't all freakishly straggly."

"Hey, my hair isn't straggly!"

"Please. No one would want to have hair like that."

"Bullshit."

"Why don't you come here, and we'll just see?"

An arm shot out of Frank's TV and beckoned him forward. He stared for a minute before hesitantly getting up and reaching a hand out. As soon as their hands touched, Frank's vision went black and he felt like he was falling in on himself. A moment later, he was standing in a parking lot next to their tour bus and staring at himself. He pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, nothing.

His younger self flicked his shoulder-length hair. "Seriously weird."

"Oh, fuck you. You know it's hot."

"I'm not that narcissistic, thank you very much."

Frank shrugged. "I know."

He felt like he should really be more freaked out than he actually was.

"I bet I know someone who would think it's hot, though," young Frank remarked casually.

Suddenly, Frank was a little more freaked out. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? So you don't remember this at all?" Young Frank abruptly turned around and grabbed Joe around the neck, giving him a noogie.

"This would be so much more fun if you had more hair."

Joe laughed, trying to get away. "Well, if you had more hair, it'd be a hell of a lot easier to tug on." He could barely get a grip on Frank's hair, so his retaliation was weak at best. They let go of each other after scuffling for a little longer.

"See?" Young Frank turned to face Frank again as Joe wandered away.

"So what? We were just goofing off."

"Alright well, how about this?"

Young Frank got on the Fall Out Boy bus, and Frank followed. Joe was sitting on the floor, and young Frank sat next to him. Frank remembered this, knew it was weeks after the noogie incident, which didn't make a lot of sense. Then again, not much of this really made sense.

Joe and young Frank began wrestling for a brownie Joe was holding. They kept flipping each other over, each trying to take a bite of the brownie and keep the other from getting one. Young Frank managed to get a bite before Joe shoved the entire thing in his mouth. He let his full weight press down on Joe, who let out a grunt.

"Damn, Frank. No need to be petty."

"Of course there is." He grabbed Joe's hand and licked the brownie remnants from his fingers. "Mmm, best brownies ever."

Joe looked at him intently for a few seconds before grinning. "Freak."

Young Frank stood up and looked Frank in the eye. "Are you getting what I'm saying yet?"

"…maybe."

"Good," young Frank said, wandering off the bus and over to the My Chem bus.

Frank emerged just in time to see young Frank pull Joe into a fierce hug. When they broke away from each other, Joe clapped his hand into Frank's.

"Keep in touch, man."

Young Frank was left with a slip of paper in his hand. Joe's number. Joe got on his own bus, and Frank walked over to his double.

"You get it now?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

"Excellent." Young Frank pressed the slip of paper into Frank's hand. "Alright then, back you go."

He gave Frank a push, and Frank's vision went black again. When he opened his eyes, the video was playing static. At first, he thought he must have just fallen asleep and dreamt everything. Until he opened his hand and saw the crumpled piece of paper with Joe's number on it. Frank could have questioned the whole experience – denied what had happened – which fleetingly crossed his mind. Instead, he picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Joe? It's Frank."

"Frank? Shit, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, I know. And this may be kinda late, but I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me next time I'm in Chicago or you're in Jersey."

"Hell yeah, man. I thought you'd never ask."

Frank grinned. Sometimes nostalgia really had its upsides.


End file.
